


How It Should've Ended

by SleepWontVisitMeAnymore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x12, Fix-It, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore/pseuds/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it for Gallavich's last scene in 5x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Should've Ended

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree that the season 5 final of Shameless was a big ol' pile of horse shit.  
> This is my version of how it could've gone down, that is if the writers actually gave a crap about Ian&Mickey, which they clearly don't.

"You're gonna marry me? We going down to the courthouse in some tuxes like a couple of old queens?" Ian snaps harshly.

Mickey takes a deep breath. "Yeah." 

Ian blinks, eyebrows knotting together. "What?" 

"Let's get fucking married." Mickeys says, his eyes never leaving Ian's face, scared that the boy he loves will vanish if he looks away. 

Ian runs a hand through his hair nervously. "What about the meds?" he mumbles.

Mickey takes a step closer, taking Ian's hand into his own.

"Screw the meds. We'll figure this shit out, together." 

Ian's cold hand tightens in Mickeys. "Yeah?" his voice breaks.

Mickey lays his other hand on the taller boys cheek. "I'll be here for you, meds or no meds. Just - " he fights the tears but they fall anyway. "never leave me again."

A small, tired but genuine smile appears on Ian's face. "Deal."

Mickey takes a shaky breath and wraps his arms around Ian. "This is it, okay?" Mickey says, before planting a soft kiss into the crook of Ian's neck.

"Okay." Ian replies softly, relief rushing through him. He tucks his head into his boyfriend's shoulder, and breathes in the familiar smell of cigarettes, cheap laundry detergent and  _Mickey._

Mickey pulls away, his face inches away from Ian's, his eyes red and puffy. 

"I love you." Ian whispers as he presses their foreheads together. 

Mickey breaks into that beautiful shit-eating grin Ian fell for all those years ago. "I love you too." 

Ian closes the space between them and feels a spike in his veins as their lips touch.

Mickey kisses back fervently, rubbing his hand up and down the back of Ian's neck. 

"Mickey...Mickey!" 

They pull apart to see Sammi walking down the sidewalk. 

"Fuck."

"Is that Sammi?" Ian asks, dazed from the kiss.

"And she's got a fucking gun." Mickey states before breaking into a sprint, not looking back.

He can hear footsteps pounding the pavement, catching up on him.

He screams as a hand grabs onto his, he turns his head frantically to find Ian running alongside him.

"Care to explain?" Ian says, puffing.

Mickey shrugs as the bang of gun shots fill his ears.

"Nobody fucks with a Milkovich and gets away with it." 

Ian laughs and they lived happily ever after...

The End.

 


End file.
